


just a cheer outfit

by juzosjason



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Rough Sex, Sex, and fucking her brains out, is spitting in mouth a tag, just tendou being SUPER horny for his girlfriend, kind of, she doesnt have a name and i dont describe her features, tendou satori/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juzosjason/pseuds/juzosjason
Summary: he let go of her throat and her thigh, watching her shake with a lazy smirk. there was no doubt she was practically immobile and he’d have to clean her up himself.he was fine with that. he liked the aftercare almost as much as he liked the process of fucking her until she became the motionless little doll she was now.almost.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	just a cheer outfit

**Author's Note:**

> there is literally zero plot!!! plot makes the horny go away so i didn’t include it in this fic, which is probably why it seems so short.
> 
> just tendou fucking his hot girlfriend silly. enjoy.

the cheerleaders had been a new addition to the team, something everyone but ushijima and  _ maybe _ semi had been way too excited about.

tendou was excited cause he wanted to see his girlfriend in the outfit, which left little to the imagination (just what he had hoped for) with the hem right below her breasts and if she kept jumping a little more, a little  _ higher,  _ they’d probably spill out for everyone to see, and with each swing her skirt swished and flowed so he could see just below her ass. don’t even get him started on when she kicked high above her head, legs too long for her own good (or his) and he saw her plain boy shorts that rode up her thighs and if he really concentrated he could see the skin between them, right in the little crevice he loved to lick and bite to tease her, slicked with sweat and making her glisten.

he couldn’t think about licking the sweat off of her skin right now, though. he was too busy playing a game, his  _ beautiful _ ,  _ perfect _ girlfriend on the side cheering him on only motivated him further, he was focused and in control and  _ god i’m gonna fuck her so hard when this game is over. _

but there was a small, minuscule moment where the opposing team was the first to serve and his eyes flickered to her for just a second.

in reality, she was doing regular cheer moves. high kicks and moving the cute purple pom pom’s with vigor. in tendou’s mind, the annoying pom pom’s were shoved aside (along with every other girl on the cheer squad) and all he could see was  _ her, _ his beautiful girlfriend in that adorable cheer outfit. her hands grabbing her breasts and slipping up her skirt to raise it a little higher on her hips, almost begging him to  _ sprint _ across the gym and take her against the wall. which he’d done before, a lot. of course it wasn’t in the presence of his team, the opposing team and a ton of other people, but you get the point.

in the midst of his vivid imagination, a ball he was supposedly supposed to block flies past him and breaks his stare, in a moment of annoyance and disappointment he turns to glare at whoever threw it and meets the steely eyes of everyone on his team. even ushijima, who never looked pissed or shocked, but if you knew him like tendou did, you could see a small furrow in his brows. 

they ended up losing that game and he laughed it off like he did everything else, it probably wasn’t because of tendou’s one fuck up anyways, he did okay the rest of the game, even with the vision of fucking her raw in that outfit. which is exactly what he did the moment they got to his place.

he didn’t give her time to think before he was hauling her over his shoulder and into their bedroom, ignoring her squeals and giggles and her tiny hands hitting his back to put her down.

he put her down, but on the bed, taking at least 4 seconds to look at her entirely and soak it into his brain, storing it somewhere in his memory so he could jerk off to it at another time, but right now she was in front of him and he had asked, no,  **demanded** her not to take the outfit off when the game was done. despite her obvious confusion and protests because  _ ‘i’m all sweaty!’  _ she still listened. she was a good girl that way.

he didn’t want to waste any time. thinking about all the things he’d do to her on the car ride to his apartment had made his pants tight and he was throbbing and  _ aching _ to be inside her already. tendou usually had no problems showing his urgency and never pretended he didn’t care, his leg bounced when it wasn’t on the breaks and his hand squeezed her thigh, his nails gently scraping the skin cause he knew it’d get her at least a  _ little _ heated. 

he immediately crawled on top of her, ignoring her gasp when he shoved the top of her outfit up her chest, showing one of his favorite parts on her body and squeezing them in his hands, cold and calloused from years of the ball always hitting his hands too hard. he brushed his thumbs over her nipples and kissed and bit the skin between while she gripped his hair and pressed him closer.

tendou obviously didn’t know what he looked like during sex, but she always had a hint of excitement and possibly fear in her eyes when he looked up at her like he was doing now. his own excitement was taking over and his mind was going too fast for him to keep up with it, his dick was straining against his jeans and getting on his nerves, in the back of his mind he was thinking of when he had missed the serve during their game because he was too busy paying attention to  _ her.  _ what was most present was his knee pressing into her heat and feeling her grind against it, his hands were fairly large and covered most of her chest and she just looked so  _ adorably _ small and fuckable. this happened often when he wanted her this badly, he’d get too frazzled and couldn’t think and he doesn’t remember a lot until he’s sliding into her, feeling every  _ soaking _ ,  _ soft _ ,  _ wet _ inch of her pussy and his hands go to wrap around her throat and watch her face go red. his clothes had been discarded a while ago, had been sticking to his skin from sweat, much to his irritation. he has a small smile on his face watching tears bubble in her eyes and her tits bounce with every thrust, and he was sure if he  _ could _ see himself, he’d look absolutely unhinged.

he keeps his eyes on her face and forces her to make eye contact with him, the tears are spilling over, down her flushed cheeks and onto his hands under her jaw. if he focused enough he could feel every touch of her, to the feeling of her clenching around him and her hands grasping his wrists in an effort to stop him from choking her. she had already given up on that feat and stuck to digging her nails into his skin. he was so  _ deep _ he didn’t know what to do with himself, his eyes flickering down for a second to stare at the moment he’d slide in and out. she was so wet it was almost too easy and although he thought it was impossible at this point, it made him even more aroused to know she got this wet because of  _ him. _

the skirt was up to her ribs now, having been shoved up in a haste and her little cotton shorts underneath had been removed and thrown somewhere across the room. the fabric of the skirt was splayed across her stomach, and he’d been disappointed for a moment realizing that because of this, he couldn’t see the stretch of her midsection when he thrusted in deeper. it didn’t last long, he was too focused on the squeals she was making when he hit her cervix over and over and he was sure she’d be in pain after this. she had signs she gave off when she was really uncomfortable, she usually groaned in a way she doesnt when she feels good and would either voice it, or in moments like these, with his hands around her throat cutting off her airways, tap his arm to make him stop. she wasn’t doing any of these signs and he was grateful for it, he didn’t want to stop hurting her. she looked beautiful when she was in between the realm of pleasure and pain. 

he felt the overwhelming urge to talk and praise her, loosening his grip on her throat only a little to bring himself closer,  _ deeper _ , using the hand that wasn’t choking her to grasp her jaw and force her to open her  _ delicious _ mouth, those cherry lips spreading and showing a pink tongue. he slowed his pace down to deep, languid thrusts that made her whine, taking this chance to drop a string of saliva between her lips. 

her strained giggle as she swallowed made him smile in delight, his crimson hair falling into his eyes and sticking to the sweat on his face, licking his lips to get rid of the excess string of spit. he picked up the pace again and turned her face to whisper in her ear. a lot of  _ ‘you’re such a good girl’  _ and  _ ‘you love when i do that, don’t you?’ _

the overwhelming mix of praise and taunts made her clench around him tighter, her thighs shaking and threatening to close around him. she was so wet, almost too wet, he was worried he’d fuck up the pace with how soaked she was, covering her thighs with slick and cream and if he wasn’t busy telling her  _ you’re so good baby  _ and  _ you’re gonna make me cum so deep inside you, you want that don’t you? dirty girl  _ in breathless whispers, he’d take a look for himself, another mental picture to jerk off to later.

while he was caught up with nasty praises, she started crying from the pleasure and the need to cum became too much, she always became such a  _ baby  _ when she was close and she had the easiest tells, she quivered around him deliciously while she squirmed with no place to go, forced to submit while her thighs raised in another failed attempt to close around his hips. it became even harder when he moved his hand from her face to her thigh, and the difference in size turned him on to no end. he squeezed her sweat slicked skin with ease and forced her leg not to move, moving the hand around her throat to shove his thumb between her lips and she took him eagerly, her tongue swirling around his calloused skin. he didn’t even have time to think about how that would look around his dick (he’d seen it a ton of times before anyways) before she came with a spread of warmth over her body, trying to arch and getting nowhere, her insides tightening around him and making him groan with a grin and a chuckle. 

watching her get off amused him, as sadistic as it sounded, she was just so wonderfully…  _ slutty _ this way, even when she was still in her high and he wouldn’t stop and she was so sensitive she  _ sobbed _ , she begged for him to fuck her harder. he knew she was obsessed with the way he fucked her and  _ god _ if it didn’t spur him on even more.

he wasn’t even close to done and she knew it, trying her hardest to push him away after her orgasm in a futile attempt, his response was to laugh almost in pity, his thrusts never ceasing. in the back of his mind he berated her because  _ how stupid to think i’d actually stop because she wants me to, laughable actually  _ and the urge to see her in pain came again, along with the urge to wrap his hand around her throat again and watch her face flush with the lack of oxygen, his focus was on her face and her tears and her squeaks.

he didn’t even want to  _ blink _ when she was like this, afraid to miss the slightest change in her expression while he pounded into that one delicious spot and she cried, he  _ loved  _ when she cried and even more when she cried but couldn’t make any noise, the peak of her pleasure making her vision white out and before he knew it she was tightening around him for a  _ second  _ time. his pent up anger and arousal over the whole night had been teetering on the edge and it was finally spilling over, he probably hadn’t fucked her so hard in the entire duration of their relationship and when he wasn’t caught up with the way her jaw dropped, her nails digging into his skin, the sound of her sobs and her wetness and skin on skin filling the room, he’d make a mental note to fuck her like this more often.

if she wasn’t the absolute pinnacle of beauty in his mind any other time, she was when she was cumming all over him, shuddering with sensitivity and obviously overwhelmed, helpless and brain dead all for  _ him.  _ he was obsessed with her, obsessed with  _ this _ , and just thinking about not getting the chance to fuck her silly ever again made him even angrier. he knew she’d have bruises between her thighs and definitely a hand print around her throat. if he didn’t want so badly to choke her and deprive her of air while he came inside her, he’d smack her just for the sake of it.

it snuck up on him in his train of thought, and in the midst of her  _ third? maybe fourth?  _ orgasm, his insides grew hot and he came to a deep, abrupt stop as every emotion he felt pent up since he saw her in that outfit spilled out in a creamy white, painting her insides with warmth and a groan, a drop of his jaw and a furrow of his eyebrows. his face and chest were dripping with sweat, down his clenched abs and mixing with the wetness she had already created herself, along with his own spilling out in dribbles as he gave lazy thrusts to finish himself off and ride his own high. 

he let go of her throat and her thigh, watching her shake with a lazy smirk. there was no doubt she was practically immobile and he’d have to clean her up himself.

he was fine with that. he liked the aftercare almost as much as he liked the process of fucking her until she became the motionless little doll she was now. 

almost. 

  
  



End file.
